


Fooled

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 100 TianShan Smut Prompts [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: In response to the TianShan Christmas Event.Day 3 - Ice Skating (which is more like Figure Skating, but ok.)A.U. where Guanshan's family is not poor, Jian Yi's dad is not a gangster and He Tian's family is not fucked up. Xixi is pretty much the same.“Are you kidding me?” Mo Guan Shan spat, his brow twitching in annoyance. “I’m not doing this ridiculous shit!”He Tian knew the ways to convincing Redhead, though, two years and a half of dealing with him daily and it was obvious what he had to do to make Mo Guan Shan give in.“Afraid of losing?” He Tian just needed to be smug and push Redhead’s buttons.It worked like magic.“I’m gonna make you swallow those words, He Tian.” Mo Guan Shan threatened, now completely head on the game. “Fine, I’m in.”“Me too.” He Tian added.And thus, the perfect plan was set.





	Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> So, as opposite to what most of you are thinking, this one wasn't based on Yuri!! On Ice, it was actually based on the Winter Olympic Games of Vancouver, 2010. I'm an old lady, what can I do, right?
> 
> BE PREPARED TO A SUUUUUUUUUUUUPER OOC GUANSHAN.  
> hashtag no ragrets.
> 
> Enjoy the OOC ride~

It had been Jian Yi’s idea, as usual.

Of course the offer was made with the best of the intentions, as the obnoxious one just wanted the four of them to have fun in this Christmas break. In the end they ended up in a city up in the north, in a resort that was – apparently – owned by Jian Yi’s father and had that gigantic ice skating rink. The thing was so big that the other three agreed, even if no words were said, that it could be used for some official competitions if needed.

Barely had they known that it was all part of a plan, and Jian Yi’s intentions weren’t that pure. Everything was clarified when they were having dinner in the expensive-looking restaurant, when Jian Yi finally spilled the beans about the real ulterior motive that made him bring the four of them – actually only two – there.

“So, you two are always competing.” Jian Yi commented, his index finger playing with his glass’ rim. “Grades, sports, valentine’s day chocolates.” He mentioned a few examples of their little brawl, moving his hands excessively every time he listed a different example. “And as far as our little score board goes-’ Jian Yi planned on kept talking, but he was interrupted by the feisty Redhead.

“You have a score board?”

To his surprise, who showed the notes wasn’t Jian Yi, but Zhan Zheng Xi.

“You are his accomplice?” He Tian was the one to ask, amused with the turn of events.

“It’s not like I have a choice.” Zhan Zheng Xi shrugged, defending himself. Jian Yi sure was pushy when he wanted to. And he always wanted to.

“So…” Jian Yi talked once more, gathering the other boys’ attention. “As far as our score board goes,” He said. “He Tian is winning by far.”

“Makes sense.” Mo Guan Shan shrugged nonchalantly, it was not it was news to him.

No, Redhead didn’t like admitting he was losing to anybody, especially if that anybody was He Tian, but he also didn’t like lies and he knew better than anyone that He Tian was the only one who had the capacity to win against him.

Come on, the boy didn’t need to study to get good grades, he didn’t need to do anything but smile to bring a mob of girls to follow him around, he didn’t made a single ounce of effort to play sports and he excelled at it. It was almost unfair. And even though he had fought with all his weapons, he was still behind.

“It does.” He Tian mused, his cocky grin annoying everybody on the table, he was also trying to guess where Jian Yi was going with all of this. “You brought us here to finally crown me?”

“Not really.” Jian Yi denied He Tian’s suspicions, his eyes becoming smaller as his cheeks pressed them in a mischievous smile. “I want to offer you guys, as a celebration because we are finally graduating later this year, a final competition.” His eyes glinted and he seemed way happier than he should be, but damn that was Jian Yi, excitement personified. “I want us to have final competition, that will overcome all of the others. Which means that whoever wins here, wins everything.”

Basically, Jian Yi was giving Redhead a chance to redeem himself.

“What the fuck?”

It weren’t either He Tian or Mo Guan Shan who asked it, but Zhan Zheng Xi. It did represent their feelings, though. Jian Yi probably hadn’t told his best friend about his darkest plans.

“It will be fun.” He assured. “The other competitions were unfair with our Mo boy over there, so I want something definitive.”

“Is there any reward, prize, something?” Mo Guan Shan mumbled, controlling his voice to not sound hopeful.

“Yes!” Jian Yi answered all cheerful, his hands clapping in front of his chest so fast it was hard to follow. “The winner will get a few things.”

Jian Yi gave his friends the cue to ask what those few things were, but as none of them were doing anything, he decided to keep explaining.

“First: three nights in the resort’s best room, the Royal Suite.” The blond explained, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the other three. “Second: a crowning ceremony as the school’s king.” He was way too excited about it and he didn’t even try to hide.

“That’s just ridiculous, even for me.” He Tian rolled his eyes, impressed by Jian Yi’s obnoxiousness.

“I didn’t get to the last and best prize.” The way he bit his lower lip and jumped lightly on his seat, it was as clear as water that it was something that Mo Guan Shan and He Tian would either love or hate. Nothing in the middle, just extremes. “Third: The winner will have the power to order the loser around for the rest of the school year,” And suddenly both boys shifted on their seats, paying attention as the third prize sure did interest them. “And the loser will have to recognize the winner’s superiority in front of the whole school.”

Public humiliation.

That was something He Tian and Redhead were dying to see each other doing.

But it still smelled fishy as fuck.

“What is the competition, then?” Both asked at the same time, in an envious sync.

“Well, what is the resort’s biggest attraction?”

And just as they had asked, they also answered in sync.

“Figure skating.”

“B-I-N-G-O!” Jian Yi spelled, writing the roman letters in the air, finishing his moves with a wink.

Of course one of them didn’t like the idea.

“Are you kidding me?” Mo Guan Shan spat, his brow twitching in annoyance. “I’m not doing this ridiculous shit!”

He Tian knew the ways to convincing Redhead, though, two years and a half of dealing with him daily and it was obvious what he had to do to make Mo Guan Shan give in.

“Afraid of losing?” He Tian just needed to be smug and push Redhead’s buttons.

It worked like magic.

“I’m gonna make you swallow those words, He Tian.” Mo Guan Shan threatened, now completely head on the game. “Fine, I’m in.”

“Me too.” He Tian added.

And thus, the perfect plan was set.

* * *

 

They would have exactly one week to practice their performance, which was going to be a short dance, with choreography and song choose by themselves. None of them was allowed to see the other practicing, so when Mo Guan Shan was in the rink, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were doing something else to keep He Tia busy and vice-versa. They agreed that jumps were optional and would not be counted as a part of the performance, because both of them weren’t professionals and they could hurt themselves.

Jian Yi actually wanted to forbid jumps, but He Tian was so insistent that at the end he allowed it, but nothing too fancy. It would be bad for his father if kids got hurt doing things they weren’t supposed to do in his resort’s ice rink. So after a long talk with He Tian, Jian Yi explained to him with all the details why the jumps wouldn’t be counted, as he was trying to discourage He Tian from using them.

Still, He Tian was stubborn as mule and he decided that he wanted a fancy presentation, so Jian Yi just let him be.

* * *

 

The presentation day was a Saturday and the resort was way more crowded than before. Of course the reason behind the fullness of the resort on that Saturday night was Jian Yi’s fault, as he made sure to publish everywhere he could about He Tian and Mo Guan Shan’s competition. He really wanted to make an event out of their brawl. And it was working.

Both He Tian and Redhead stood in front of the ice rink, half amazed and half terrified with the amount of people gathered around it. They were still wearing plain clothes, even though the event was going to start in about ten minutes or so. Jian Yi was already in the middle of the rink, holding a microphone and smiling from ear to ear. That smile was scary.

“Is Jian Yi serious?” Mo Guan Shan asked flustered, his foot tapping non-stop on the floor. “He’s unbelievable.”

“Gotta agree with you.” He Tian mumbled, his looked unconcerned as his face held the same smug expression, but his shaky hands betrayed him. Even He Tian was nervous. “This is way too much.”

Redhead looked to his side, staring into He Tian’s dark eyes. He was happy because he was finally able to see a side of He Tian that he usually hid, but at the same time he felt chills down his spine, since He Tian was unpredictable and that could just be another one of his masks. Everything could be an act to make Mo Guan Shan believe he actually had a chance against He Tian.

He liked the idea of having a chance, even if it was too good to be true.

When Jian Yi finally started talking, introducing the event and announcing the prizes, as well as the reason behind everything and how the voting would work, He Tian went away. Redhead knew he was going to get changed, so he just sat in a nearby chair and paid attention to Jian Yi’s words.

At least he hadn’t changed the rules behind this last competition and kept truthful to his words.

Soon after Jian Yi stopped talking, He Tian appeared by the rink’s entrance. He wore a jet black one piece and his hair was tied in a small high ponytail, which made Mo Guan Shan realize that it was the very first time he was seeing He Tian with his hair tied. And the fucking jerk looked even more handsome without all of that hair covering his face.

“Our first competitor is He Tian, eighteen years old, current holder of the crown.” Jian Yi announced, now using a serious tone. “He is dancing ‘Eye’, by Coba.”

After Jian Yi left the rink the lights dimmed and He Tian looked at the ice, his legs crossed. Soon as the intense song started he moved, showing to not only the audience, but his friends as well, that he was taking things seriously and this wasn’t just a game to him. His body and choreography were a proof that it wasn’t the first time He Tian was skating with that purpose, and that scared Mo Guan Shan.

Of course that He Tian didn’t listen to any of Jian Yi’s words and did include jumps on his presentation, but nothing too hard, just one double and two singles, one of those that ended on a spin sequence. He Tian looked carefree and his movements were magnificent, but there was still something missing. It was like his choreography didn’t fit him.

A few minutes his presentation ended, and He Tian stopped with both legs opened, his left hand on his waist and his right hand in front of his face. He panted and was clearly tired, but even so he still had strength to smirk like he had already won.

This smile was supposed to be given to Mo Guan Shan, but when He Tian looked around, he couldn’t see him anywhere. He jumped a little when Jian Yi appeared behind him, startling the taller teen.

“He’s coming, you need to leave the rink.” Jian Yi whispered and He Tian complied.

It was only when He Tian stepped outside the rink that he looked frontwards, realizing Redhead was walking towards him. The longer strands of his ginger hair were spiked giving him a more model-like look. He was also wearing a black one-piece, but the differences between his and He Tian’s were uncanny.

He Tian’s was plain, just black, while his had a lot of details. The front part, as well as his right arm had a see-through fabric, showing bits of his chest and pecs. The fabric around the see-through was bright pink and there was glitter sparkled here and there. Mo Guan Shan was actually wearing a figure skater outfit. From head to toe he was transformed, his expression fierce.

He entered the rink without even looking at He Tian and skated to the middle of it, standing beside Jian Yi.

“Now, for our second competitor,” Jian Yi said, now more excited and less serious. “Mo Guan Shan, seventeen years old. He’s dancing a medley between ‘I Love You, I Hate You’, by Raúl del Blasio, and ‘Hasta que te conoci’, by Juan Gabriel.”

“Huh.” He Tian huffed. “That’s fitting.” He shook his head, still having a hard time believing his eyes.

“Come with me,” Jian Yi said lowly, and He Tian followed him without asking questions. A few meters away from their initial spot, in a place where it seemed it was better to see the performance, they stopped. “Now watch.”

He Tian then glued his eyes to Redhead, who had his body curved in a small arc and had his right hand over his chest, while his face was looking to the side. He was totally in character, so much he didn’t even seem to be the same person.

The song started slow and Mo Guan Shan started moving, first backwards, then forwards, while he executed neatly beautiful step sequences. At the end of the sequences he did a jump sequence, a triple followed by a double. He Tian, at that moment, had to hold his jaw, as it wanted to drop to the floor.

“The fuck?”

After the jumps, Redhead resumed the step sequence, going from left to right on the rink like he was one with it, his body moving swiftly, overwhelming the audience with amazement. And he was just thirty seconds into the three-minute program. But soon he made everyone gasp, when he gathered speed and flew towards the left side of the rink, executing a quadruple jump.

“You kidding me?”

Jian Yi just laughed at He Tian’s comments.

“Keep paying attention, it gets better.”

The next sequence was so delicate that it looked like Mo Guan Shan was floating on the ice. He tip-toed and spun in light and precise movements, like he was a bird flying with elegance. At the end he moved to a spin sequence, where he began by holding his feet next to his face, then let it go and looked upwards, then did a wider spin, finishing in one that he held his calf while his nose was pressed against his knee.

Slowly, observing Mo Guan Shan’s movements with awe, He Tian began realizing.

Redhead then went back to the step sequence once more, the song getting a little more intense. He Tian even thought his breath hitched when Mo Guan Shan tip-toed in sync with the pianos notes, like it wasn’t the first time he was dancing this. Like he had trained it for months.

And as the song grew more and more intense, with Redhead shaking his hips in zigzag movements with his right foot, it was clear that the second song of the medley was about to begin.

“Now that’s the best part!” Jian Yi shouted, excitement overflowing him.

When the second song began, Mo Guan Shan did another spin sequence, which at that point He Tian could guess that was his favorite thing to do, and he did it way too well for his own liking. In one particular spin where he didn’t need his hands, Redhead held his right hand’s heel in front of his chin, and it looked like he was blowing kisses. Damn, he was spinning too fast and He Tian couldn’t see it.

And then, suddenly, he started getting closer and closer to the spot where He Tian and Jian Yi were watching him. As soon as he was centimeters away from the rail, the song took a turn and Mo Guan Shan looked directly into He Tian’s eyes, his right hand behind his head, making it bounce one time downwards with the song’s beat. While He Tian looked shocked, Redhead sustained a cocky smirk on his lips.

Oh, the tables had been turned.

“You two fucking set me up.”

“Shut up and pay attention.”

A few more step sequences, Mo Guan Shan flying around the ice rink and He Tian completely mesmerized by him, and he got closer again. It seemed like any inhibition Redhead had before, had been thrown away in the garbage, and it was just becoming clearer and clearer to He Tian, especially when Mo Guan Shan looked him in the eyes again, and blew him a kiss.

Wait, did he just slap his own butt?

“What?”

Jian Yi just kept on laughing. Oh, He Tian’s reactions were sure amusing.

After the slap Redhead moved to the last step sequence and the last spin sequence, and the song was slowly getting to his end. Mo Guan Shan then spun for the last time, turned to He Tian and blew him another kiss, now with both of his hands. He finished his pose by opening his arms, his breath heavy and sweat dripping down his face. But damn, did he look stunning.

Stunning and sexy.

So sexy that He Tian actually caught himself thinking that he didn’t mind that they had teamed-up in order to fuck with him.

Without exchanging any words, Jian Yi dragged He Tian back to the ice rink, where he stood side by side with the disheveled Mo Guan Shan.

“Your acting skills are ten outta ten, congratulations.” He Tian muttered between his teeth, still a little mad because he was played with.

“Don’t be a sour loser.” Redhead hummed, ending his sentence with a contained laugh.

“I can’t believe I fell for it.”

Mo Guan Shan didn’t have time to retort as Jian Yi’s cheerful tone filled the ice rink and he started the voting. As everybody suspected, Redhead won by far, earning the right to stay on the Royal Suite for three days, the – useless – title of school’s king, and his favorite, the right of commanding He Tian as he wished for the rest of the school year, as well as he humiliating himself in front of everybody as soon as they were back from the break.

After the event was over, it took less than ten minutes for the rink to be completely empty again, only He Tian and Mo Guan Shan remaining there.

“You know that was unfair.”

“Well, fighting against you is almost impossible.” Redhead shrugged, his feet moving him to spin around He Tian. “You are good at everything, you have the looks, I had to cheat.” He explained.

“Why?” He Tian asked, confused once more by Mo Guan Shan’s words and actions. “I never thought you took our competitions this seriously.”

“I didn’t” He answered while he kept on spinning, and the only thing that proved that he was actually touching the ice were the sound his skates made against it. “I don’t.”

“Then why?”

“I needed an excuse.” Redhead then stopped, coming closer to He Tian. “It was a good thing that you only got to know me in High School, or else it would be a bummer.”

“So you did use to skate.” He Tian stated, he was almost sure about this information.

“Back in Middle School, yes. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi watched all of my presentations.”

“Did you stop?”

“Yeah.” Mo Guan Shan suddenly grew thoughtful, his feet moving on their own accord to skate backwards. “Basketball seemed cooler, I guess.”

“But you are better at this.”

“I am.”

They remained in silence for a few moments, but it oddly didn’t grow awkward. It was almost like they were at ease with each other. And He Tian and Mo Guan Shan being at ease with each other was far from normal, as they were always fighting.

“You said you needed an excuse.” He Tian mentioned what Redhead had said a few minutes prior, surprising the other. “What for?”

“I wonder.” Mo Guan Shan answered He Tian’s question with an invisible grin resting on his lips. He skated to the rink’s edge and left it, putting his skate blades’ cover on. Before walking, though, he looked at He Tian and said. “I have the first order I want to give you.”

“What is it?” He Tian didn’t want to, but he sounded eager.

“Follow me.”

Ah did He Tian follow him.

They walked side by side – after taking their skates off – their shoulders brushing against each other every now and then. He Tian wasn’t sure to where he was going, so he kept trying to read Mo Guan Shan’s movements, turning when he turned, entering the elevator with him, following him closely through halls. In a few minutes he saw himself in front of two big white doors. Redhead slid the keycard on its slot and opened one of the doors, giving space for He Tian to get in first.

The Royal Suite was really something else. It had a small entrance room, which looked like a living room. Two wood and glass doors separated the first room from the main one, which was a huge bedroom. It was faint, because the glass was blurry, but He Tian could make the bed’s silhouette, and it was a king-sized one. Inwardly he bet it also had the best mattress he could ever think of, as well as incredibly fluffy pillows.

His trail of thought was broken when he noticed a few trunks near his feet. He recognized them.

“So your stuff is already here, you were pretty damn sure of your victory.” He Tian commented unhappy. “Cocky bastard.”

“There.” Redhead didn’t retort He Tian’s snarky comment, he just pointed. And He Tian’s gaze followed his finger.

“My stuff is here too, what the hell?”

Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help but shake his head, entertained with the situation. But soon it got boring and he turned his back to He Tian, walking towards the bedroom’s doors. He opened both of them, revealing the fancy decorated room and entered it.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He announced, resuming his way to the bathroom, or at least up until a hand pressed against his shoulder and stopped him midway.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Do you want a suggestion or an actual order, He Tian?” Mo Guan Shan asked serious, his frown growing.

“An order.” That was He Tian’s answer.

“Then go take a shower as well, you are all sweaty, aren’t you?”

“Where?”

“That’s dumb.”

Redhead’s laugh filled the room, and he entered the bathroom. He was left to only facepalm and sigh when he heard the main door open and close.

For how flirtatious He Tian was, he was just as dense.

“Come back after you’re done.” He shouted.

Mo Guan Shan wasn’t sure if He Tian had heard him, but there was only one way to find that out, and that way was waiting.

So after he washed all the sweat and glitter out of his skin and the gel out of his hair, he just soaked in the huge bathtub, that thing way too spacious for only him. He wasn’t sure of how long he waited, but eventually the door opened and closed again, but how He Tian moved as silently as a predator, Redhead couldn’t be sure of where he was after the door closed. It was guess time.

* * *

 

He Tian did hear Mo Guan Shan shouting at him, and he did as he was told. After taking his well-deserved shower he walked all the way from his modest room to Redhead’s Royal one. He crossed the huge doors – that he didn’t really know how they were opened – and made his way to the bedroom. Mo Guan Shan hadn’t told him where he should wait for him, so he just decided to sit on the couch, which was facing the bathroom’s door.

When Redhead finally appeared through the white wooden door, He Tian almost fell from where he was sitting. It wasn’t like he was expecting Mo Guan Shan to leave the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist and one around his neck, as well as water droplets sprinkled all over his lean body.

“It was an excuse.” Redhead looked away, fishing inside his messy mind for the right words. “But it was also an invitation.”

“An invitation?” He Tian had that confused look again, and damn Mo Guan Shan wanted to punch the shit out of him at that moment.

Instead, Redhead did what he knew for sure was going to make He Tian wake up to reality.

“And here I was thinking I was being obvious enough.” He laughed amused, the towel on his neck dropping on the floor when his shoulders shook. “I guess not.” And to wrap everything up, Mo Guan Shan tugged the towel on his waist, making it pool around his feet.

Subtlety had finally died.

And He Tian only didn’t die with it because it wasn’t his time yet. But his heart did skip a few beats, making him think it was about to stop.

And Redhead was standing there, bare right in front of He Tian, waiting for him to do something, but he was taking his damn time to get out of the daze.

“Invitation.” He whispered, his voice so low it almost couldn’t be heard.

That seemed to do the trick and He Tian left the couch, walking hasty towards Mo Guan Shan. His long fingers took hold of Redhead’s hips, bringing their bodies closer. Their mouths were drawn to each other like magnets, and when their lips finally touched, it was like a contained fire had gone wild again.

Their desire for each other wasn’t that obvious, at least not on Mo Guan Shan’s end, but now it was all in the open and as overwhelming as ever.

It made Redhead cling to He Tian’s shoulders for dear life, his naked body pressed flush against the other’s clothed one. All those layers were annoying and should be gone, but at that moment Mo Guan Shan was busier drowning on He Tian’s lips.

His hands tangled on the dark hair, pulling and caressing it, while his tongue tasted He Tian’s, learning by heart every inch of his mouth. His desperation was just a small detail and he wouldn’t let himself get bothered by it, not when He Tian was right in front of him, kissing him like he had imagined so many times before.

The opposite was also true, and even though He Tian’s mouth was occupied against Mo Guan Shan’s, both of them knew that their feelings were mutual. Both of them knew that they were imagining this happening for too long, but none of them had the guts to make the first move.

Not that it mattered anymore, because they were finally together and they didn’t need to act anymore.

After what felt like an eternity of tongues twisting against one another, lips brushing and teeth scraping, their mouths parted. He Tian took a moment to record Mo Guan Shan’s panting and crimson lips deep inside his mind, a scene he would never guess he would see, but there it was.

“Do you have any idea of how hot you are?” He Tian hissed. “Of how much I’ve been controlling myself?”

“Pretty much, yes.” Redhead answered, his shrug carefree. “No more talking, though.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Take off your clothes.”

Mo Guan Shan didn’t need to repeat himself. As he started to step backwards, going towards the bed, he saw He Tian tugging his own shirt, dropping it somewhere near his feet. Soon his sweatpants followed, and lastly his boxers. When He Tian was matching Redhead’s nakedness, he stepped forward.

His hands seemed to be attracted to Mo Guan Shan’s hips, as they went there again once he was within reach. He brought their bodies together for the second time that night, but now feeling all of their heat when their bare skins touched.

Half-hard dicks were getting more aroused, and it only tended to worsen when their mouths met in another wet kiss. He Tian’s hands pressed Redhead’s hips harder, causing him to whine between their lips. Mo Guan Shan then resumed his backward steps, now bringing He Tian with him while their mouths danced.

When they fell on the bed, though, it was clumsy. They were still kissing and gravity was a bitch, so they couldn’t help but feel their teeth bump against each other, and their foreheads to clash, which made them draw apart, each one of them massaging their own head.

“Ouch.” They said, looking at each other in amusement, both unable to hold their laughs.

The funny mood didn’t last long, though, and soon both of them were aware of their surroundings.

Their hands sought for each other’s bodies, touching every available patch of skin, memorizing patterns, muscles and curves with eager fingertips. Their kisses were resumed and it felt like heaven. It seemed like they were able to time their hands perfectly with their lips, especially He Tian, as he would brush against a nipple at the same time he sucked in Mo Guan Shan’s tongue.

He Tian swallowed every single moan, feeling them go straight to his crotch, increasing his arousal little by little. But he wasn’t the only one having reactions, Redhead’s hard dick pressing against his own being enough evidence of that fact. He knew they needed release, but damn he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Mo Guan Shan didn’t seem to have the same plan, however. He just moved on his own, rolling their bodies and making He Tian tower him. His legs wrapped around He Tian’s waist and he rolled his hips upwards, meeting He Tian’s midway.

Both of them groaned when their dicks grinded, the feeling too new and too crushing to be truth.

Hiding the shy Redhead deep inside the closet he belonged to, Mo Guan Shan just kept on doing that, amazed with how He Tian was stopping to correspond to the kiss, as his mind was being turned to mush. He kept moving his hips, his dick being pleasurably pressed against He Tian’s, while his hand outstretched to the bedside table’s drawer. He opened it and took a bottle from there.

It took a while for He Tian to assimilate what Redhead had gotten, but when he finally did, his whole body stiffened, and he stopped rutting against Mo Guan Shan.

“You planned up until this point?”

His tone was best described as betrayed.

“I said no more talking.”

And the answer he got was dry and rude, just like an order.

Redhead then wetted his lips, looking deep into He Tian’s desire clouded eyes. He rolled his hips upwards, pleased when he got a reaction. For a second he was afraid he had fucked everything up. So he opened the bottle’s lid and poured a lot of its content in his palm.

That same palm made its way downwards, coating their heated erections in cold slick lube. He took advantage to start pumping their cocks together, bringing a welcome feeling that was pooling on their lower bodies. His clean hand grabbed He Tian by the neck, and their mouths connected.

While their tongues tangled against each other, Mo Guan Shan started picking up his pace. Every second both of them drew closer to their climaxes, the heat becoming more and more unbearable.

They didn’t know who came first, that didn’t matter. They just knew that at some point they were overwhelmed by their pleasure and their dicks spilled cum all over Redhead’s chest, at the same time their eyes rolled to the back of their skulls and their throats let out deep and satisfied groans.

He Tian saw himself suddenly weak, and he dropped his body weight all over Mo Guan Shan, dirtying his chest in their pleasure. Redhead pushed him away, making He Tian roll to the other side of the bed, sinking in the soft mattress.

“And here was I thinking you had set me up just for the figure skating thing.” He Tian laughed outraged, it was the first time he had been controlled so well.

“It’s been a while that I accepted I like you.” Mo Guan Shan confessed. If He Tian were looking at him, he would be able to see his cheeks darken in red. “But I wouldn’t just confess and you wouldn’t notice.” He scratched his head, once more trying to choose the best words. “I had to get creative, I guess.”

“So the whole figure skating thing was just an excuse for this?” He Tian asked, his hand gesturing to their bodies.

“It was, at first.” Redhead said, his face turning to look at He Tian. “Until Jian Yi suggested making it a bet.”

“It was his deed, then?” The best adjective to describe He Tian was dumbfounded.

“And I kinda liked the idea of ordering you around for a whole semester.”

“Little jerk.” He Tian cussed, his face getting closer to Mo Guan Shan’s so he could give his lips light pecks.

“It paid off, though.” Redhead shrugged, deepening the kiss.

They only parted after a while after exchanging soft and wet kisses.

“It did.”

He Tian agreed, leaning in for another session of warm kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty OOC, right?  
> You were warned!
> 
> I hope you all liked it and see ya next time <3
> 
> Byeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!


End file.
